


Submission

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: Idea i got from a friend a while back
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Submission

The hum of the cool air has always been a welcome respite from the heat of the hell fire, but all Levi could feel is the slide of the leather underneath him, the heated weight of the man on top of him, and the warm trickle of fluid in the corner of his eye.

He tries once more to shift his weight, to free himself from this bond, turning his face away as Asmodeus' breath teases his jaw, his neck. He feels his brothers fingers close on his chin, turning to face him once more, his lips parted in a small, trembling plea, his hands gripping Asmo's wrists.

"Asmo.....deus... please...no more..."

"Levi...just one more...you were so good the first time..." Asmo shifts his weight, trapping Leviathan as he feels him move under him, knees shifting closer to keep his brothers legs pinned. He leans down, gripping Levii's chin harder, breath mingling with his as he whispers, coaxing.

"Open for me..."

"Please..."

"Open, Levi-kun..."

"Asmo--ahhhh..."

Levi shuts his eyes again, wiggling to try and get away, only to be held down once more as Asmodeus holds the eyedrops over him.

"Just open your eyes, Levi-kun."

"I don't wanna..."

"Your eyes are all red from staying up gaming all night again. Just let me put some on."

"You already did once! No more!"

"You have two eyes, now open up! You're wasting eyedrops!"

"aaaahhh!"

From across them on the other couch comes a few soft clicks, as Mammon takes pictures of the scene without their notice.

"I know people who would pay for this."


End file.
